Talk:Rift:Andaria/@comment-26407503-20190113083740
Managed to clear this after the guild event already ended... Stage 1: Assuming you can survive the DoT and AoE, use a recast UBB during the element he's weak too. Make sure to have near full / full OD gauge before defeating him so it's easier next level. Going either mono dark or mono light is fine (don't go mix of both). KM lead: Sky Orb + Sacred Rod spheres, Extermination Cut elgif, instant OD boost and fills BB gauge max sp option Fionna: Quintan Relic + Star Wing spheres, Light Oracle Lv. 2 elgif, instant BC fill and AI sp option Persenet OE+3: Anathema Tome + Infidelity Orb, Lux Aeterno Lv. 1 elgif, chance to take only 1 damage, enhance DoT mitigation, increase Atk reduction to 2 turns on SBB, adds light parameter boost sp option QiuTong OE+3: Yggdrasil Edict + Daltisk Phenomenon, reduce BB gauge required, DoT mitigation, BC fill on BB, stat conversion on SBB, max HP boost sp option Chloe OE+3: Beiorg Armor + Heresy Orb, Light Oracle Lv. 2 elgif, AI, 2 turn mitigation, crit dmg for Light SP option Friend Wendy OE+2: Blight Arisen + Sky Orb, Brave Fairy Lv. 2 elgif, LS + ES purge, recast with increased probability SP option Stage 2: OD a recast / nuker UBB on the first turn, the minions should be dead on turn 2. After that just try to keep saving UBB to push the phases so he spawns minions. After killing his third set of minions, don't be afraid to use UBB because the Doom debuff won't reset and you'll die because you'll have only about 1-2 turns to kill his minions and defeat him (if you defeat him with 0 on the Doom debuff, your units won't die). Going mono light is recommended IMO here. Same squad as above Stage 3: The hardest part is pushing the phases to escape the Doom debuff loop, but the fight is straight forward. If your units are dying, you'll be punished by them because the Atk buff increases for every dead unit (1 at minimum, 5 at max). Going mono dark is recommended here to push Gazia's HP faster (which I didn't). Don't use your UBB / nuke when Kranus has taunt up, save it for the next turn. Xenon lead: Photon Scepter + Schism Orb, Dark Oracle Lv. 2 elgif, reduce BB gauge required, AI, DoT on LS, enhance damage reduction on LS SP option Kranus OE+3: Sacred Staff + Fairy Heart, Umbra Aeterno Lv. 1, Doom purge, and every SP in the Damage Reduction category but the enhance BB burst heal option Persenet QiuTong Karna Masta Wendy friend Stage 4: Make sure to push Kranus to 0% on the turn after he said the quote needed, if you push on the wrong turn he'll just revive to 100% which is annoying to drag the battle on (it's fine in phase 1 and 2, but super risky in phase 3 and 4). Going mono element would be better but it's risky since he alternates between Light and Dark and you might risk dying faster. Having several revivers, OD fill, and an evasion effect is strongly recommended (Kielazar specifically). If the unit is revived and doesn't have UBB evasion, auto (phase 1 and 2) / guard it (phase 3 + 4). Kranus does absurd damage in phase 3 and 4 that even with mitigation and tons of defense buffs / 100% UBB mitigation, a 60k HP unit can die from his attacks. Spamming UBB with evasion (Kielazar) is strongly recommended whenever you can (if a unit died to Doom, time your UBB so it can revive it). Try to revive the unit with BB / SBB before casting the UBB so it can have the evasion effect to survive. KM lead Persenet QiuTong Kranus Kielazar: Vesper Argentum + Cursed Photon Rod, Umbra Aeterno Lv. 1, enhance UBB, boost spark damage and crit damage for self, all 6 elements spark buff on SBB Zeref friend: Sky Orb + Book of E.N.D, First God's Miracle elgif, recast with increased probability, OD fill rate at turns end on BB, OD fill rate on BB/SBB, 26 ST attack on SBB SP option